FlashFire
by bakatora16
Summary: Set during the 7 years where Fairy Tail's main members were missing, The FlashFire Guild is a rising guild to watch. They've gained a few powerful members, but because of this, they've gained a few powerful enemies. Will the guild survive the oncoming storm? Or will they fall from grace like Fairy Tail? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's see...do they have any good jobs?" Raiza Blackwolf pushed a stray strand of her jet black hair out of her golden eyes while she looked at the FlashFire guild job board. It was times like this that she wished she took the S class promotion exam. S class mages always seemed to get the better jobs that came with even better pay. Maybe this year she'd actually participate in it. Maybe.

Raiza's hair was kept short in the back, but the front of her hair reached near her collarbone. "Here we go." Raiza currently was dressed in a black tank top, with baggy black pants that looked way too long for her four foot eleven, petite figure. At first glance, people tended to mistake Raiza for a teenage ballerina. Most days Raiza took it as a compliment considering the fact that she was actually twenty-four. Most days. After taking the job posting off the board, she descended the stairs towards the guild's lobby and front door. However, once she reached the door, she paused. "Oi, Reign!" Nearly on command, a young man with skin the color of caramel stood up from the bar.

"Relax, it was my only drink of the week." The green haired individual, Reign, answered the stares he received when he walked away from the bar. "Anyways, what did you need Raiza?" Reign's hair was significantly longer than Raiza's; reaching his shoulders but his side locks and bangs were a bit shorter than hers. He had been wearing a white, hooded vest with a deep v-cut black undershirt underneath. While his left arm was covered by the sleeve of the undershirt, his right arm was fully exposed. He wore low hanging white pants with a seemingly useless belt and had sunglasses perched upon his head.

"Come with me on this job and I'll split the money with you sixty-forty." Raiza waved around the paper that contained the information on the job, as if he was able to read it with it constantly in motion. And he didn't even bother to suggest they split the money fifty-fifty. Mostly because he knew how Raiza operated and if she asked anyone to come along with her, it was going to be an interesting mission. And considering that Reign was currently the second strongest member of their guild...well needless to say, Reign was curious to say the least. He nodded his agreement, and walked towards the door with Raiza.

"Can I come? I'm bored." Another young male with messy blonde hair stopped the duo at the door. Previously he had been sitting at a table chatting with a few other guild members, but he had left them once his interest in the job had peaked. He was roughly the same height as Reign, meaning he had a good ten inches on Raiza, but was a bit huskier than the lean Reign.

"I'm not giving you any of my money Michael. But if you can convince Reign to give you some of his-"

"Nope." Reign's retort to Raiza's suggestion came quick. But he had spent up the money from his last job and needed a few extra bucks to tie him over until he got a chance to take on another S class job.

"Not like I need it. I said I'm bored, not broke." Michael was S rank like Reign, albeit having been one for a significantly shorter time. But he was much better at money management than Reign was.

"Do what you want then." That was Raiza's way of inviting him along, Michael had learned. With that settled, the trio left out the door and towards their destination.

"It's a retrieval mission?" Michael seemed a bit disappointed when he actually learned what he signed up for. It was too late to back out however. They had already arrived at the large mansion that was their mission; taking to hide in a nearby bush to do a little recon. Two guards dressed in a large, baggy brown cloak complete with hood and armed with long swords at their waists stood outside of the gate. Raiza theorized that the mansion was more than likely full of them.

"Yes. You know the majority of my jobs are retrieval ones." Raiza rolled her eyes before continuing on. "We're looking for a book that can supposedly teach the reader some form of lost magic. So naturally, it's heavily guarded. It was stolen from the original owner by the owner of this mansion so he could sell it on the black market. Like I said, it's heavily guarded but if we transform into one of the guards, then we should have free roam around the area." Raiza was a complete master of the transformation ability. It's been said that she had never once been caught in her disguises. In one instant, she appeared to look like a replica of one of the guards she saw.

"Alright, but you take the lead. My voice slips in and out of character the longer I hold it. Sin magic: Envy!" A large, crimson "E" written in old English appeared on his forehead briefly, before he began shifting his appearance to that of a guard.

"Good, Reign. Okay Michael, do you know -" Raiza instantly realized that Michael had rushed the guards.

"Absorption Magic: Steel!" Michael touched the steel gate and his eyes shifted from his usual silver color to the color of steel, and with one punch he knocked out the guards. "I don't know transformation, so for me it's just faster to knock them out and steal their clothes." Michael began to don the guards' clothing while Reign and Raiza simply stared with blank faces. He then pulled their bodies into the same bushes that they initially hid in.

"Idiot." Raiza muttered, as the three entered the mansion. Raiza's plan had been working like a charm; no one bothered to say more than a hello to them. And even that only consisted of a few people. Everyone else simply nodded and grunted at their general area.

"How will we know when we find what we're looking for?" Michael tossed a book to the side into the pile he had created. They had discovered library within the mansion and decided it wouldn't hurt to look for the book in the one room that promised to contain books.

"It has magic runes on it. Bring me anything you find like that." Raiza's pile was neat compared to her companions, which meant she'd have a much easier time putting things back. "Reign, where did you go?" Reign found himself studying a white key within a trophy case located in the center of the room. Carefully prying it open, he removed the key and presented it to his friends.

"Isn't this one of the Celestial keys that Cheshire is looking for?

"She still won't marry you, even if you bring her that." Michael snickered, before returning to digging through the books. Raiza didn't bother to look up, but she was wearing a large grin.

"Shut up! That was one time and I was drunk!" Reign was really not paying attention to the task at hand at this point.

"Shocker." Raiza chimed in, once she finished putting her pile of books back on the shelf. "I don't think it's here. Clean up so we can keep looking. "The trio ended up searching the entire mansion from top to bottom, twice, before they found a set of secret stairs that lead to an apparent floor above the top floor.

"What's up with the giant doors that look like a portal to the truth?" Michael tapped on the large, iron doors that stood before them. The door was complete with magic runes and ornate drawings upon it; almost like a mural. After receiving a shrug from his teammates as an answer, he resorted to pushing open the door. "It's dark in here." The trio had walked inside and shut the door. Slowly, a column of lights flickered on and illuminated the room; a trophy case containing a single book sat in the background of a garage-looking area with an iron-tiled floor. That and a dozen guards along with two other individuals all were wearing a grin that just practically spelled out suspicion. The guards weren't really the issue, but the two individuals were obviously mages.

"So, what guild are you from?" The male who spoke had brown hair that spiked towards his right side. He had a few bangs in his eyes, but they ended just below them. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at the three.

"Excuse me, sir?" Raiza's voice was perfectly disguised to match the male body that she inhabited. It was deep and gruff in comparison to her usual feminine voice that was permanently laced with sarcasm and disinterest.

"You smell like a guild." The young woman stood up beside her partner, sniffed the air, and teased her long, black hair. She exchanged a look with her partner and ran her tongue across her sharpened teeth. Her sapphire eyes met his golden eyes, and the two nodded in agreement. "Moon Dragon Slayer Art: Moon Dragon's Claw!"

"Sun God Slayer Art: Sun God's Fist!" The woman let out a crescent wave of lunar energy at the trio, while the male shot out a long wave of solar energy.

"Virtue Magic: Diligence!" Abandoning his transformation, Reign turned back to his normal form and donned a blue "D" on his head and practically teleported away from the massive attack. Raiza transformed into a swarm of ravens and flew away from the blast in four different directions, before regrouping and transforming back to her normal form beside Reign. The crescent shaped blast came directly towards Michael, who simply chopped the wave in half with his arm. He shot a glare directly at their attackers with his iron colored eyes before walking to join his teammates.

"I know these two. The guy is Chaos Shadowglaive." Raiza extended a finger at the male. He had been wearing a black vest that showed off his tan, scarred chest, along with matching shorts and sandals. "And the girl is Luna Hoshi." Luna was wearing a light blue sweater that showed off her shoulders and black shorts with matching shoes. She appeared significantly less tan than her friend, as well as a few years younger. "They're mercenaries."

"And are clearly working for whoever stole the book." Reign added. While talking, the guards formed a circle around the FlashFire trio, with Chaos and Luna slowly entering. Michael took out the sword that he had stolen from the guard to go along with his disguise and unsheathed it. Silver. Just as he thought the blade was made of. Between the iron that lined the floor and the silver within the blade, he had more than enough material to fight with.

"So...how about this." Michael touched the blade of his sword, and absorbed the properties of silver. "Reign and I can take on Chaos and Luna. Raiza, you take on...everyone else. Oh and support us. "

"Oh, so you mean do all of the work. Of course." Raiza transformed into her favorite fighting form; a twenty foot black wolf like her namesake.

"Sin Magic: Pride!" Reign's forehead received a large, red "P" in old English font and he punched his own hand hard enough to create a shockwave from the force of the blow. "Let's do it."

"Sun God's -" Chaos pulled his hand back for another attack, when he was met with a hard punch to the face by Reign that sent him flying. Seizing the opportunity, Michael used his enhanced speed to run in front of the still airborne; dragging his fingers upon the iron floor before sliding to a stop. Chaos smacked into the Michael and came to a dead halt, before being grabbed by the leg and flung into one of the guards. To make matters worse, Raiza stepped on him as she ran by to bite another guard.

"Chaos! Moon Dragon's Roar!" Luna breathed in deeply, before shooting out a wave of lunar energy out of her mouth.

"Hold on!" Michael zipped in front of the blast and grabbed Reign's hand and tossed him into the air, before touching the ground to absorb some more iron. The blast hit him head-on, but he was nearly unharmed.

"Gotcha!" Raiza had been a rather large bird and flew directly over top of Luna.

"Drop me." Raiza happily obliged, but not before making a remark about how he was gaining some weight. "Virtue Magic: Chastity!" Reign's forehead donned a blue "C" as he shot out blue chains of light that wrapped around Luna's arms, legs, and waist; binding her in place. On cue, Raiza dropped to the ground in her regular human form, minus a largely hulked out right arm that appeared like it belonged to a gorilla's. She punched Luna hard and sent her bouncing along the ground.

"They're too strong..." Luna and Chaos were both badly hurt, but still standing.

"We're not giving up yet, Luna." Chaos glared at the trio. "Sun God's Howl!" Chaos shot a large wave of black solar energy out of his mouth.

"I got this. Sin Magic: Gluttony!" A large, red "G" appeared on Reign's head, and he faced the oncoming blast with his mouth wide open. The blast went directly into his mouth and disappeared.

"He...he ate it..." Chaos frowned and seemed distraught that it actually happened. "Wait..." Reign's cheeks swelled up, and he spit out the blast that he ate, albeit slightly more powerful.

"Moon Dragon's Heart!" Luna blocked the blow with a shield of lunar energy which exploded upon contact; while the duo were protected, Reign did manage to take out the last guard. Smoke blew over the area and once it faded, Raiza was right up on the two in the form of an Anaconda. She wrapped herself around the duo and held them tightly in place.

Michael began using his speed to run around the room; touching the downed guard's swords to gain more silver, and thus more speed. "Pride." Reign formed a red "P" on his forehead, and he began gathering energy in his right fist. Like a rip cord, Raiza quickly unwound herself from her opponents and sent them spinning and disorientated.

"Sonic..." Michael approached Luna and used all of his momentum into one solid punch. "...Boom!" True to its name, a large boom filled the room as his blow connected, and Luna flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room as Michael slid to a stop.

"Paradise Lost: Lucifer!" Chaos channeled all of his energy from his Pride form and punched Chaos dead in the chest. The energy of the blow caused Chaos' chest to scar in the shape of the Sigil of Lucifer before he flew into the wall alongside his partner.

"You three...why are you so strong...?" Chaos barely was able to keep his eyes open from his wounds.

"It's the strength of our bonds. The strength of our guild." Reign answered.

"And what is the name of your guild?" Like her partner, Luna was barely able to speak.

"FlashFire. You all should come and join us there whenever you can walk again. We could always use some new members in our family." Michael smiled, as the two passed out.

"Mission complete." Raiza grinned, as she grabbed the book and the three left out the door. The guards whom were still in the lower levels watched the trio leave out, but made no move to stop them. They knew there would be no way that they would survive the encounter considering they had just beaten their strongest allies without too much hassle.

"Think they'll come join us?" Michael asked, as the three reached the train that was going to take them within walking distance of their guild. Reign and Raiza looked back towards the horizon and Reign couldn't help but smile before he boarded the train.

"Yeah. I think they will." Reign answered, as the three found a seat and prepared to enjoy the long ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about two weeks since Chaos and Luna joined FlashFire. The two had fit in fairly well; although Luna had admittedly been more social than Chaos. Currently, Luna was locked in a heated debate with a few members of the guild about which ice cream was the best flavor, while Chaos had been trying to read in silence. He kept getting interrupted by one of the other, more timid members of FlashFire; Rex. Rex had short brown hair with numerous bangs that hang around his face. His onyx hued eyes shimmered with curiosity. Chaos looked up from his book finally; making note that Rex was fairly skinny and frail looking for a mage. His yellow, sleeveless vest was zipped all the way up and his hands nervously tapped his knees nervously through his gray pants.

"I didn't hear a word you said. Repeat." Chaos had terrible social skills. He typically either accidently portrayed himself as awkward or mean. He figured this time it was the latter considering Rex jumped a bit.

"I asked what book that was." Rex stammered as he spoke. The stuttering made Chaos remember he met Rex once, when him and Luna first entered the guild. He stammered through his introduction then too. Chaos actually felt bad for the kid.

"Oh erm...A Day in the Sun." Chaos and Rex sat in an awkward moment of silence. "You can read it when I'm done. Tear it and I'll kill you. Not really." Chaos quickly added the last part when he saw the fear on Rex's face.

"Look what I found." The voice belonged to their Guild master, Shin Lineguard. Shin was a fairly short man at only five foot six, but he more than made up for that in raw power. He stroked his long, white beard as he spoke. Chaos and Luna both wondered if his voice was enhanced by magic. More than likely, they determined, it wasn't. Their Guild master had a powerful and commanding aura that made people listen. Behind him stood perhaps one of the tallest members of the guild yet. He had short, spiked blue hair with a silver streak just above his right eye and left ear. His eyes matched his hair color with a brilliant shade of blue, and it seemed to mesh well with his rather muscular physique. His lightly tanned skin was currently being showed off by the fact that he was shirtless. His guild symbol rested right above his heart; the twin F's were yellow and surrounded by storm clouds with a ring of fire within them. The man reeked of power, but was unfamiliar to Chaos and Luna.

"Zerak!" Michael jumped up from his nearby seat. "Fight me!" Michael had a pretty much one sided rivalry with Zerak. The giant was the most powerful member of the guild, and the only one to reach SS class. He had been away for a year on a mission for the guild, but the thought of defeating him gave Michael all the motivation he needed to train in his absence.

"Sure, I never resist a good fight. But let's make it interesting. I'll take on the whole guild. Whoever isn't afraid of a nice, friendly ass whooping can meet me down in the training room." Zerak grinned, before heading down a set of stairs close to the front door.

"Well I'm going. Who is coming with?" Michael planned on leading the charge and was lingering in front of the stairs. Most people backed out, knowing that Zerak seemed unbeatable.

"I'm in." Reign patted Michael's shoulder. Raiza was off on a mission of her own, so their usual trio was down by one. Even so; Raiza wasn't as combat oriented as the two anyway. She might not have even joined the fray anyway. But Reign wanted to see how long he could last, considering he was only about ten S rank missions away from becoming SS rank in their guild. SS rank required that you held the title of S rank for five years, as well as complete five hundred S rank missions.

"Is he really that strong?" The thought had Chaos interested. He had to see what this guy was all about. It took some real gonads to challenge an entire guild.

"I don't know, but I'm out. We couldn't even beat those three, let alone someone who can take on the whole lot of them." Luna referred to the two ex-mercenaries' terrible defeat two weeks prior. Instead, she decided to go with a few other members of FlashFire for ice cream.

"Maybe if I flash him, we can get a lucky shot." Cheshire twirled the key that Reign had delivered her in between her two fingers before adding it to her belt with the rest of them; three in total. As curvy and busty as Cheshire was, she currently could distract any man with her body and beauty. Her low cut black shirt and matching skirt revealed most of her brown skinned body to enhance the effect of her seductiveness. Her brown hair was kept in a high ponytail that fell to her shoulders. She had a large collection of bangs swept to the right side of her face and a slightly smaller collection swept on the left, with a single red bang that hung down the center of her face. Chaos had mixed feelings about the model; somewhere between disgust and arousal.

"Wait for me!" A young female with jet black hair ran up behind the small group. She had purple streaks going through it and it hung down to the middle of her back.

"When did you get back, Aysu?" Michael questioned as his fellow guild member came into view. In truth, it was a miracle that Aysu had clothes covering the reddish-brown skin of hers. She currently was wearing a sleeveless red top that wrapped around her neck, leaving most of her back and shoulder blades visible along with her stomach being visible as well. Over the top part of her breasts was an open rectangle showing off her cleavage. She had black fishnets on her arms which stopped at the middle of her bicep and the bottoms wrap around her middle and ring finger on both hands. She had black pants that stopped at her knees, and was barefoot.

"Yesterday. Oh, you're fighting too? Chaos, right?" Aysu had gotten back yesterday from a mission and barely said two words to Chaos before leaving to go rest. She seemed to have a lot more energy today though. The small party descended down the stairs behind Zerak and into the training room. The room itself was massive, curving itself to look like a coliseum. The floor had been filled with pillars that seemed to be haphazardly put into place, and there were seats overlooking the ring. Slowly, the weaker members of the guild that didn't go out for ice cream began appearing within the stands.

"Just you five huh...wait, who is that guy?" Zerak pointed at Chaos

"Chaos. I just joine-"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to know your name." Zerak interrupted Chaos. "If you're in this guild, you're family. I trust everyone's judgment." Zerak flashed him a thumbs up.

"So what kind of magic does this guy use?" Chaos leaned over to whisper to Aysu.

"True Storm God Slayer magic. He's essentially a demigod." Aysu quivered with both excitement and fear. Chaos had heard of True god slayer magic before but he honestly thought it was a myth. He had never once met someone who mastered that form of magic. "Dark Tidal Wave!" Aysu started the fight, sending a wave of black water at her opponent. He responded by summoning a blizzard and freezing it. Aysu's magic dealt with the dark water of the hydra. She was technically a water dragon slayer, but both humans and dragons debated on weather the hydra qualified as a true dragon. Wasting no time, Cheshire withdrew a white key from her belt and kissed it. The key had the symbol for the sun upon it.

"Open; gate of the sun, Sol!" A blinding light appeared and out came a tall being that was composed of pure light. Only it's orange eyes were capable of being seen. The white keys were keys of the solar system, which rivaled the power of the keys of the zodiac. Cheshire currently had three, but she was on the hunt for all eleven. Sol shot a blast that melted the ice and turned it into steam.

"Sun God's fist!" Chaos used the chance to charge in and strike.

"Wait, no!" Reign charged in after Chaos. "Sin magic: Gluttony!" Reign appeared in front of Chaos just in time to absorb the powerful bolt of lightning in his mouth that Zerak shot, and spit it back at him. Even though Reign was the second strongest in the guild, and almost an SS rank, the difference in strength between him and Zerak was as though they were night and day. Chaos attack did manage to connect however. Michael then followed through with a punch to his jaw with his steel-enhanced strength.

"Don't let up!" Aysu sent another Dark tidal wave towards Zerak, and Cheshire followed up with commanding Sol to shoot a ray of light. Chaos and Reign both slid behind Zerak to escape the Dark Tidal wave, while Michael jumped into the air.

"Sin Magic: Greed!" Reign's body glowed slightly, and a small energy string shot from his body and latched itself onto Chaos'.

"Sun God's Howl!" Reign and Chaos cried as they shot a blast of black solar energy from their mouth. While in the air, Michael dug into his pocket and pulled out a dimed size piece of amber.

"Sorry, and thank you for this chance." He spoke to the stone as though it were alive, before absorbing it. "Earth!" Michael made the ground beneath Zerak turn to spikes and shoot up at him, as all the attacks hit Zerak.

"We're doing it!" Chaos exclaimed while Zerak was covered in smoke from the impact of the attacks. The five regrouped to plan their next attack.

"No we aren't. He hasn't used one attack. He hasn't even used a fra-" Michael stopped his explanation when he felt his clothes begin to rise, and watched static filled the air. "What the hell...wait, oh no!" Michael looked around to see the effect had covered them all.

"Crap! Sin magic: Gluttony!" Reign stood his ground and opened his mouth to prepare for the attack.

"Zeus." In the calmest voice possible, Zerak summoned the most powerful bolt of lightning that the group had ever seen. It was absorbed into Reign's mouth, but he was instantly floored before he could shoot it out. "He's gotten better. I didn't think he could absorb that. Ah well." Reign opened his mouth and unleashed the powerful attack that he had just absorbed straight at Zerak. "Susanoo." Zerak summoned a powerful hurricane that ate both his own attack and twisted up everyone in the arena and knocked everyone unconscious. "Guess I win." Zerak turned and saw Michael and Reign slowly rise to their feet. Reign was more injured than Michael was due to previously absorbing the blast. "Oh, clap clap clap." Zerak applauded the two in a half mocking fashion. "You two have gotten strong in my absence."

"Yeah, and now we're going to beat you." Michael pressed his hands into the ground, causing the earth below Zerak to open up and engulf him up to the shoulders. His amber-enhanced powers wouldn't last too much longer, so this was the last chance they had.

"Virtue magic: Temperance!" A blue "V" appeared on Reign's head and he began to swirl with white holy energy. He wasn't able to move from that spot, but as a result he gained the ability to shoot out energy blast. Michael put his hand on Reign's back and transferred the rest of his magic energy to him.

"Together!" Michael shouted as the duo poured all their remaining magical energy into a blast that engulfed Zerak and turned the whole arena white. But the result was lackluster at best. Zerak had a small, insignificant cut on his cheek and chest, but that was it. And yet, Michael and Reign couldn't help but beam with pride. That was the most damage anyone in the guild had ever done to him.

"I actually felt that." Zerak rubbed his cuts in shock. "Allow me to reward you." Zerak rushed towards the two, whom had expelled all of their energy. He threw a fist at each of them; who met the attack with eyes of determination and fearlessness. The eyes of a true warrior, Zerak remarked to himself. He really was proud of them. "True Storm God: Poseidon!" When Zerak's fists were inches away from the duo, he unleashed a fierce tornado from the two that crackled with lighting. The blow hit them square in the chest and propelled them towards the stands; knocking them out as well as nearly everyone who was in the stands due to the sheer force of their impact. "Oi, Rex. Shin. Help me carry everyone upstairs." Rex, who was in the stands jumped up and quickly complied out of fear. Shin, who was upstairs came down shaking his head and picked up a few limp bodies. Within ten minutes, everyone was upstairs.

"Alright, now that everyone is out the way. Zerak, come with me so we can get the weekly shopping out the way. And you're paying since you caused all this mess." Zerak shrugged his shoulders and threw the Guild master his wallet before walking out the door. "Rex, watch over everyone for me. Make sure no one chokes on their tongue."

"But wait, all by myself?" The two completely ignored Rex as he stammered through his complaints and left. In defeat, Rex hung his head down in shame and sat around the unconscious bodies.

"Open up!" A few minutes later, a small group of men knocked down the door to the guild and ran inside. Rex jumped up; noticing the symbol on the first man's right cheek represented the Screamers guild. Ordinarily, they would be an easy defeat, but so many came at once and Rex wasn't a good fighter. He was nervous and nearly started to cry as he watched the Screamers members start to destroy the area around him with their Swollen Muscle magic. But he had to do something. In the end it was still his guild. Even if he just held out until someone got back...

"Stop!" Rex screamed as he stood up. His knees were trembling but he wasn't going to let that stop him. One of the men charged at him and he looked around for the closest person he could see. Michael. "Sovereign magic!" Michael was consumed in a bright light and disappeared. Sovereign magic took the target and turned them into an object that represented the persons personality and strengths. The only problem was, Rex had no way of determining what someone would turn into beforehand. Once, he had a person turn into a wet noodle, and another time his father turned into a bomb. He lucked out though. Michael became a large, metal shield that was able to stop the punch from his opponent. But he couldn't fight like this. He knew Cheshire was out; the last time he used her she turned into a rather obscene toy. Aysu was a possibility, but she was too far away. But Reign was close enough. Rex ran over and used his magic on Reign, as his form vanished and he became a lance. It was rather obvious to Rex that the two would complement each other. He figured Raiza would become armor or a steed or something similar to complement the two. His magic also took into consideration the bond between friends and lovers. Rex charged one of the men and stabbed with the green streaked lance, before quickly blocking with the multi-metal formed shield. He had a way to fight now, but he was in no way trained with either a shield or a lance. And making two objects was stressing his magic. But he just had to hold out hopefully a little longer.

"Why don't you just give up, kid." The man whom Rex had figured out was the leader spoke; swelling his right bicep up with his magic and charging at the FlashFire mage. He blocked with his shield, but he realized too late that the blow was supposed to be a distraction for the kick that was delivered next. Rex bounced upon the floor; returning Michael and Reign back to their unconscious, human forms.

"Somebody, help!" Rex closed his eyes and cowered, as the same man ran for him.

"Plant Dragon's Poison Ivy Chain!" Poison Ivy wrapped around the man and held him in place, allowing Rex to slip out his grasp. "Rex's savior turned out to be the youngest member of the guild, Neta whom was riding on top of Raiza in wolf form. Neta was only twelve, but had already nearly mastered her Plant Dragon Slayer magic. Her goldenrod hair was styled in two high ponytails and she had large, green eyes. Today she was wearing a rather long, blue t shirt with black bicycle shorts. Her face was rather round, and she was short with chestnut brown skin. "You okay, Rex?" Neta hugged Rex before standing in front of him. Rex had to admit, being saved by someone three years younger than him was sort of embarrassing, but he needed the help.

"You actually fought? And took one out?" Raiza stayed in her wolf form and simply spoke while in it. On the way in she had noticed the man that Rex managed to pierce with Reign in lance form was slowly bleeding out and at this point was kneeled over and out of the fight. Raiza was more surprised than impressed, considering that Rex had the lowest completion rate in the guild. One of the men charged the trio, but Raiza was on it. She jumped and quickly turned into a large serpent; wrapping around the man and then biting his shoulder. "I was speaking." She hissed as he fell to the floor. The men were rather weak, but there were a lot of them. That was the main problem. Neither of the three really specialized in taking out multiple people. Well, Raiza could but she usually did so by turning into one of their weaknesses or into teammates and taking people out by stealth. Obviously, that wouldn't work here.

"What's this?" Zerak had entered as well, glancing at the scenario. "Oh, Neta and Raiza are back. Yo." Zerak barely paid any attention to the enemies in FlashFire's headquarters.

"Big brother!" Neta waved; her teeth showing as she smiled wide. The two weren't actually brother and sister, but Neta referred to everyone in the guild whom was stronger than her as her older siblings.

"Don't 'yo' me. This is all your fault. If you didn't keep challenging everyone to a fight, the others would have just stomped them out. Hell, if I didn't come back from my mission with Neta when I did, who knows what could have happened. Even Rex had to fight." Zerak had a rather shocked face when hearing Rex had to fight. "Now, clean up your mess."

"Fine." Zerak's demeanor changed. He didn't appreciate his guild being trifled with. "Trash...disappear." A dozen bolts of thunder appeared from the sky and hit the remaining men and they dropped to the floor instantly.

"What the hell is happening here?" Shin came in a few moments later carrying a few bags of groceries. Immediately, everyone began talking at once. Rex nearly bursted into tears, Zerak kept shrugging his shoulders, Raiza attempted to slap Zerak, and Neta was simply trying to calm everyone down. "I don't even care anymore! Clear this trash out my guild, someone fix the door, and someone help me perform healing magic so these brats can wake up and put groceries away!"

"But, only you know healing magic..." Raiza informed her Guild master.

"You better learn!" When Shin raised his voice, everyone scrambled. Zerak ran to fix the door, while Neta and Raiza tried their best to support Shin as he used his healing magic. Overall, Rex had to admit as he tried his best to stay out of the way; it was just another average day at the FlashFire guild.


End file.
